


Blood Slave

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Branding, Drugged Sex, Empathic Bond, First Time, Forced Voyeurism, Gags, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Paralysis, Rape, RottenHoney, Sexual Slavery, Soul Sex, Thrall - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Watersports, honeybbq, rottenberry, soul biting, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Black finds himself a new monster to feed off of and it all goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles that have become a kind of mini fic all centered around SF Sans being a vampire, SF Paps being his thrall, and them kidnapping Swap Sans. Each chapter is going to be smol.

“Ahhh,” Black sighed as he pulled away from Blue’s vertebrae. Blue trembled, whimpers periodically breaking through the silence of Snowdin forest. Shock faded, pain spreading from the puncture marks.

Marrow was smeared down Black’s mandible, stark against his bones. He produced a black handkerchief to wipe it away.

“Really as innocent and… sweet as you appear,” he said with a smirk. “You’ll be a great addition to my… pantry.”

Blue pleaded silently, screaming having left his voice broken, but Slim, who materialized at a snap from Black, took no notice. He picked Blue up and carried him into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where am I?” Blue asked, looking around the cavernous bedroom. It seemed like his voice should echo into the darkness, but  everything felt muffled by the soft bed and thick carpets. His voice came out hushed, despite his usual volume.

Black didn’t answer him, only smiling that sick smile of his. The one that seemed friendly. The one that Blue had trusted.

“You will be provided anything and everything you need-”

“No! Let me go!”

Black went from counting on his phalanges to giving Blue a dagger sharp look. Blue didn’t even notice him move. The first indication he got was the other’s lithe body colliding with his own, forcing him down onto the bed.

“Your neck is still healing,” he mused, and Blue almost thought he was safe. “Lay still,” Black demanded idly, his voice briefly dissonant and chilling.

Blue’s body obeyed, going limp and sinking into the plush bed. He tried to lift his arm, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried to turn his skull away from Black’s cruel grin, but it wouldn’t. Thus, Black was free to dip his skull between Blue’s legs, licking along the inside of his femur, unimpeded. Blue gasped, and then yelped, as Black sunk his fangs into the thick bone. He sucked and licked greedily at the marrow that came spilling out.

After the first prick, it didn’t hurt as much this time. Instead, a warm haze washed through Sans.

“To answer your question,” Black sat up, licking his mandible, “you’re home.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Papy…” Blue whined, making Stretch’s soul stop in his chest. His voice was almost foreign without its usual cheer.

“Sans!” He shouted into the line, but his brother didn’t reply. “Sans!” Stretch had been looking for him for weeks, and this was the first sign of Sans he’d gotten, a call from Blue’s phone. He couldn’t lose this chance to find out where he was.

“Aw, look, he’s crying,” Black’s voice came on the line, voice cold and taunting.

“What are you doing to him?” Stretch yelled, his own sockets burning. “What do you want?”

“Who says I don’t already have what I want?”

Papyrus could hear Blue again, whimpering and crying.

“Your brother’s soul is delicious.” Stretch was struck mute by the wet sounds coming through the phone. In the background he heard a moan, broken by sobbing.

“S-stop! Please, I’ll do anything!” Stretch was gripping the phone so hard it might break. He took off running for home as he pressed it to his skull. He couldn’t risk a shortcut interrupting the call.

“Anything, huh?” Black almost sounded interested.

“Yes, anything!” Stretch responded breathlessly.

“What do you think, Blue?” Black’s voice got softer. “Should I let your brother come rescue you?”

“Nn,” Sans grunted, “P-Papy… d-don-” He cut off, loosing a sharp cry of pleasure.

“Oh no, I don’t think he heard you,” Black’s voice was laced with satisfaction. “Maybe he’ll come visit and you two can have a nice talk.”

The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

“What…” Blue’s body was on fire. The candy wrapper slipped from his trembling fingers. He fought the urge to thrust them into his suddenly very present, very wet pussy.

“What’s going on…?” He whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” there was the slightest hint of sadness in Slim’s sockets. “His orders are absolute.”

“He…” Blue groaned, giving in and spreading his legs to ease the pressure in his groin. “Why…?”

Slim didn’t answer, picking Blue up. Blue flushed, hating himself as he tried to lay in them so that he could rub against Slim. Ignoring it, Slim just carried him to his master.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue should have found it strange that his bindings had been changed. He was chained kneeling, his arms bound straight down to either side of him. The ancient, rusting links squeaked at every movement he made in his attempts to lessen the pressure on his knees.

He didn’t give it much thought beyond the immediate physical pain.

“You’ve been a bad little snack,” Black greeted him. Blue didn’t even care what he’d done to rile up his captor. He just wanted to get this over with. The cold room, where he was normally chained from the ceiling like the livestock he was, wore at his sanity. He could swear he heard moans of pain coming from the dark corners, but his early attempts to speak to them had failed.

“Papyrus is mine. There’s no way a sniveling brat like you means anything to him.”

So that was-

Something wet struck Blue’s skull, spreading and trickling down it in a continuous stream. It smelled sickening, with an undercurrent of sweetness, like fruit that’s half rotted. He winced and kept his sockets on the ground. There was no way he wanted that any closer to his face than it already was.

After it was over, he looked up at Black’s magic, which was formed into his petite member. A bead of liquid still glistened on the tip.

“You are nothing,” Black sneered and walked away, leaving him shivering and trying not to be sick from the smell.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah!” Blue hated the first bite. It stung. This time it was the bottom of his humerus. The second was his wrist. That one was only pressure, no pain. Black withdrew, moving to Blue’s neck. It was like a soft kiss, followed by the cold of bone deprived of magic.

Finally, Black licked his iliac. Blue was already flushed. When Black bit down there, Blue arched up, a pleasing warmth spreading from the site.

Black laughed at his moan. “I see you’re learning to like my fangs.”

Blue’s bones, heavy and numb, wouldn’t even let him shake his skull no.


	7. Chapter 7

“No!” Blue screamed as the sharpened bone struck, scoring his ribs.

“Wimp,” Black traced the cut, wiping up marrow. Blue groaned with pain. It wasn’t the vampire’s venom that held him still. Black wanted Blue to ‘appreciate’ the numbness and sick pleasure his bites caused. So Slim had been ordered to restrain him.

“Slim…” Blue pleaded. Slim looked down at him with the sadness he always did. He was under Black’s spell, but that look made Blue keep trying.

“Pathetic,” Black was sucking on his finger, a glare leveled at Blue.

He shivered, wondering if he had made a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

“No, stay,” Black ordered. Slim paused and looked over at them, one leg already outstretched to take him out of the room.

“My lord,” he demurred and stepped up next to the bed instead. He watched as Black bit Blue, drawing marrow from his sensitive rib. Black hummed as he licked it up and Blue was surprised to hear Slim match him with a groan of pleasure. Phalanges scraped along Blue’s pelvis, calling to his magic, which was already pleasure hazed by Black’s bite. It came willingly, coalescing around Black’s fingers.

“My lord…” Slim whimpered. Black didn’t even look up.

“I can tell you like his… innocence, Papyrus. It only seemed right you should enjoy its taking.” Black’s member- when had he made that?- entered Blue’s magic, two fingers holding him open for it. Blue wanted to cry and beg and drag himself away from the intrusion, but his body still wouldn’t budge. The most he could manage was a few tears that forced their way out.

Slim was looking over at him, and Blue saw him grimace. Despite that, he was clutching his crotch, rocking his hips, and telling deep orange glow, into his hand. Black snorted and pressed harder into Blue. He withdrew his fingers to let his length make its own way deeper into Blue’s magic. There was a moan as their hips finally met.

Blue cried harder when the pain receded and he realized it was Slim’s.


	9. Chapter 9

“Mmm!”

“Oh? You look upset.”

“Nmhh!”

“As fun as it was talking to you on the phone, it’s nice to be able to talk to you like this, face to face.”

“Hh!”

“And you’re such a good listener. Papyrus could stand to learn some things from you.”

“Mmmm.”

“Oh yes, of course, that’s your name as well. I’ll have to give you a nickname…"

“Ghhh!”

“… mm, you are just as sweet. Possibly more so.”

“…..hhhhh…”

“Let’s see…”

“Hah…”

“Golden magic, hm? I might just call you, yum, Honey. Your marrow is sweet enough to warrant it.”

“…….m…mm…..”


	10. Chapter 10

Papyrus’s soul sank as he saw his double follow Sans into the bedroom. He had hoped that the other Papyrus wouldn’t fall for Sans’s trap, not that Papyrus could fault him. He had walked knowingly and willingly into his brother’s grasp.

“Honey, meet Papyrus. Papyrus, Honey,” Sans introduced them with a wicked smirk.

“You’re his…” Honey sounded horrified. “What is this? Where’s Sans? You told me you would take me to see him. It’s been days!”

“Oh, you will get the chance to see your _cute_ little Blue, don’t worry. There’s something I’d like you to do for me, first.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Honey…” Sans sang. “Disobeying me isn’t going to end well.”

Honey looked like he was going to cry, but he understood Sans well enough. He took Papyrus into his mouth, suckling on the shaft.

Papyrus hardly looked less upset, but had dutifully wrestled Honey to the bed and trapped him there, Papyrus’s pelvis above his skull and Papyrus’s skull above his pelvis.

“Go ahead Papyrus,” Sans gestured to his brother and the golden erection he had coaxed out at Sans’s command.

Sitting back, Sans rubbed a hand over his heated magic while he watched Papyrus and Honey pleasure each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring drawings by the LOVELY Lyco ([Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)|[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny))
> 
> <3 <3

The room he was dragged into was hot, almost sweltering. It was like being in Hotland, but contained in one tiny room. Anxious about what Black would do to him that would require the roaring fire in the corner, Blue tugged at his chain, trying to flee, even though he knew it was useless. Black just pulled him over to it impatiently.

“Scared?” Black asked, leading him by the short grip he had on the chain to a nearby table.

Blue mutely nodded. Of course he was scared. Black didn’t actually pay attention to the answer, pulling a thick leather glove onto one hand.

“Hold still,” he ordered, voice harsh but clearly pleased. “If you move and mess it up, I’ll have to do it again.”

“Do…what…?” Blue asked, trying to keep from trembling too much.

Black didn’t answer him, quickly reaching down and grabbing something from the fire. He moved fast enough that Blue couldn’t see what he was holding, just that it burned when it was pressed into his scapula. He screamed, body flinching back away from the pain, but Black was ready and kept pressing forward so that the contact remained.

He kept it there until Blue had screamed himself hoarse and was just sobbing, his other hand aching where it clenched the table at some point to brace himself against the pain.

“You weren’t very still,” Black murmured, “Let’s see.” He drew his hand back. The hot air hitting the spot was almost more painful, the wound prickling sharply. Blue whimpered, body sagging as far as the chain would allow. He turned to look at his scapula and was horrified to find a dark black scorch mark. It was a mostly complete circle, resolving into a crow’s head and beak at one end of the mark while the other just ended in jagged spikes.

“Not bad, consi-” Black mused as he peered at it, but Blue wasn’t able to view it so calmly.

“What-?” He gasped, voice rough from screaming. “What is that?”

“My brand, of course,” Black eyed him, stepping forward to press Blue between his body and the table. “My mark! You’re mine, and no one will ever be able to deny it. Not you, not him. No one.”

Blue’s view of the mark blurred as he teared up.

“Does it hurt?” Black asked, oblivious to the hope draining out of Blue’s bones. Even if he found his way out of here, the burn would never heal enough to go away. It would scar him forever. Here or not, he would always be claimed by Black.

“Let me help,” Black continued. He leaned forward and sunk his fangs into Blue’s cervical vertebrae, and for once Blue welcomed the numbness that they brought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drawing by Lyco ([Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)|[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny))
> 
> I'm so spoiled T_T

“Careful now,” Slim helped Blue into the bath gently. The warm, soapy water made the wounds on his legs sting. Whimpering, Blue curled into himself, hands gripping tightly to Slim’s heavy black hoodie. It felt almost exactly like his brother’s just… rougher.

Slim let him until his pelvis rested on the bottom of the tub. Smiling at Blue, he extracted himself by gently pulling Blue’s hands off of him. They returned a moment later with a soapy rag and began to gently rub at his bones. Despite the horrible things he just went though, Blue started to relax, exhaustion following swiftly on his heals. He hadn’t relaxed in… how long had he been here?

“Why do you do it…?” He asked as Slim worked on his arm. His skull lolled against the back of the tub as he tried to stay awake to hear the answer.

“Hm?” Slim asked, his sockets turned down towards Blue’s hand.

“Why listen to him? You don’t like what he makes you do. I can tell.”

“That’s… you wouldn’t understand.” Slim set Blue’s arm back in the water and leaned over him to clean the other one.

“Why not?” Blue muttered, hurt by the assumption.

“Because you’re like- You follow your own path…” He paused and breathed in sharply. “You did. Didn’t need anyone to help you find it…”

He fell silent and Blue didn’t pry any more. He wondered what Slim meant by that. Slim could choose too… couldn’t he?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lyco ([Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)|[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)) for the amazing drawing for this chapter. <3

“What are you-? Don’t-!” Honey jerked against Slim’s hold desperately, but there was no budging him. He was well and truly Black’s slave, and Black had told him to keep Honey still. He held Honey’s arms tightly from behind him, giving him no leverage.

Black sat in front of them and amused look on his dumb skull and Honey’s soul, pulsing with fear, in his hand.

“What do you think?” Black snorted and without any fanfare brought the soul up to his mouth. Honey whined, too scared to make words, as he saw the vampire’s sharp fangs.

He screamed when Black bit down, piercing, hot pain lancing through his whole body as the core of his being was punctured. The fangs withdrew almost immediately, but Black kept the soul in his mouth, suckling on it. Honey screamed again as the pressure pulled at the fresh wounds.

Golden magic dribbled down Black’s mandible as Honey’s soul bled out more than he could drink. Before the venom, Honey guessed, could numb him, he felt his magic drain away.

“Ah!” Black finally removed the soul with a sigh. He sat back and stared at Honey and Slim with a satisfied expression. His eyelights were blown wide and his mouth stayed parted. He almost looked drunk.

“You’re awfully tasty, Honey,” Blue purred, licking at the soul to remove some magic that was trailing from the bite. Honey shivered, the attention no longer painful. His limbs felt heavy and useless. Apparently the venom worked faster in the soul.

“You can let him go,” Black instructed Slim, and Honey distantly felt his body as it was moved. Black lapped at the soul again and that sensation made it through loud and clear. Warmth flooded Honey’s bones.

“Want some? It’s really good.” Black leaned over Honey’s prone body to offer the soul to Slim. Slim pulled back slightly.

“My lord, I don’t-” Slim started to speak softly, but Black cut him off.

“Open your mouth,” he demanded. Honey stared up at them, mute, as Slim did as he was told. “Stick out your tongue.” Slim’s rust orange tongue appeared, and Black slid Honey’s soul against it, smearing it with raw magic.

Slim didn’t look near as enthused about the taste, but he didn’t complain. Black smirked at him for a second before leaning further and initiating a kiss. Slim reacted to that, kissing back with a pleased hum that chilled Honey.

So much for an ally there, he thought miserably as he watched them make out above him, helpless.


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m in such a good mood, little blueberry,” Black blurted, his voice breathless from his frantic feeding. He peered down at Blue from his position kneeling above him. He was flushed with the infusion of marrow and magic, his tongue sticking out to lick a red spot off his upper jaw.   
  
He wasn’t lying, as best Blue could tell. Today’s ‘meal time’ had been intense. Black had run his hands along Blue’s body while he bit him again and again and again. Sans was still shuddering from the pleasure he had been forced to take in the touch. Marrow was smeared everywhere, even along his face from when Black grabbed his skull and kissed him. It was like a switch had been flipped, all of Black’s vicious jealousy gone.   
  
And that worried Blue more than anything.


	16. Chapter 16

The door creaked open, spilling light into the damp, dark, and cold room. Honey flinched away from the sudden brightness, trying to peer into it and see who was coming into the ‘meat locker’, as he had dubbed it.   
  
A tall form, mirroring his own, walked through the door and towards him, small, huddled form in his arms.   
  
“You bastard,” Honey swore. Slim ignored him and set Blue down nearby to start chaining him up. It hardly seemed necessary, since Blue was listless. The light didn't reveal the extent of Black’s feeding, but he had been limp as Slim set him on the dirty ground. He probably couldn't walk, let alone flee.   
  
“Slim,” Blue muttered and reached up a hand to brush Slim’s cheekbone. Slim paused in his task to nuzzle Sans’s hand, right before locking a cuff around the wrist.   
  
“Oh fuck you,” Honey growled. “If you were any kind of Papyrus, you would get him out of here.”  
  
“He is not my brother,” Slim replied. “Do I owe him that loyalty?” Before Honey could answer that yes, yes he fucking did, Slim continued. “It doesn't matter, since I've given it to another.”   
  
“Oh yes, your charming brother,” Honey said with contempt. “He’s a little shit-”   
  
Lighting fast, Slim was in front of Honey, his fingers curled around Papyrus's neck. His touch was light, almost intimate, but the threat was clear.   
  
A several long, tense minutes went by while Honey waited for something, but Slim stayed silent. Then he slowly released Honey’s neck and straightened. He went and finished chaining Blue up, and then he left. The darkness returned, leaving Honey shaken and furious while his brother recovered from the vampire’s poison.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey gets to see Blue, finally. And I'm sure it's a touching reunion... >_>
> 
> With art by the darling Lyco ([Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lycowolfbunny)|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lycovore))! <3

Honey stumbled after Slim. He had to shake off the sleep that he had finally managed in this horrid place. If he was being taken somewhere so urgently, it wasn’t going to be good. So far, nothing had been good here. He was starting to doubt that Blue was even here. He could be… could… What if Black had needed a new food source? Tears swam in his sockets. He didn’t even bother stopping them from falling. It wasn’t like he could get any lower.  
  
“Ah!” A moan came from the cracked doors of Black’s bedroom. It was sharp and cut off quickly. There was something about it that chilled Honey. That hadn’t been Black, and Slim was right here. Someone else was in there. It couldn’t be… As horrified as he was at the thought of Blue being dead, the idea of him being here, being used by Black wasn’t much better.  
  
“Heh,” Black’s soft laugh was met with a gasping moan that didn’t end early. It trailed out, fading slowly. A slurping noise froze Honey’s limbs with fear. He still had a few bite marks along his legs, and they throbbed. Of course, if Black was already feeding than he might not take from Honey today. Then again, if that was Blue…  
  
Slim pushed the door open and tugged Honey through. He lost his balance when his feet didn’t move with the action and fell to his knees onto the plush rug. From there all he could see was Black kneeling on the bed, some unfortunate monster’s soul in his hand. He looked away, doing his best not to take in anything about the scene.  
  
“Oh good, you’re here,” Black purred. “There’s no need to be shy.”  
  
Slim grabbed Honey under his arms and pulled him to his feet. The room tilted for a second and his vision fell over the bed. Wide blue eyelights stared at him from the sides of Blue’s sockets. He was laying on his back, his arms tied above his skull, though Black probably didn’t need the ropes anymore. Blue was shirtless, his ribs dotted and streaked with marrow. Honey couldn’t help but look over him, checking to make sure that he was otherwise okay. His pelvis and legs were also bare, as was Black’s.  
  
And he was straddling Blue’s pelvis.  
  
“Get off him!” Honey yelled, diving forward. He managed to pull Slim forward a few steps before he dug in his heels and held steady. Honey was only a foot or so from the bed, but with his arms tied behind him he couldn’t do anything. Blue was completely still, staring at him with tears dripping down the side of his skull.  
  
“Sans!” Honey called, throwing his weight against Slim again. This time he was ready and it didn’t work. “Let me go, you fucker. He’s hurting Sans!”  
  
“Oh, the numbing has kicked in,” Black waved his hand dismissively. He grazed his fangs along the front of Blue’s soul, following them with his tongue to lick up the magic that beaded up. Blue moaned, his eyelights flicking up towards the tops of his sockets. More tears fell from them. “He only feels pleasure.”  
  
“Stop! Leave his soul alone!” Honey wailed, jerking at his arms in his panic. Slim’s grip tightened.  
  
“I’m pretty much done with him, anyways,” Black let the soul go, and it drifted back to its owner, fading from sight. Honey sagged with relief as Black climbed off of Blue and crawled over to them. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His magic was formed into a deep purple mound between them, right in front of Honey’s face.  
  
“Though, I would like a little entrainment before… dessert,” he cupped the side of Honey’s skull as he emphasized the word. Honey trembled, relief giving way to fear. “I’m sure Blue would oblige me, but…” He spread his legs out. The thought of putting his skull in the space revolted Honey, but if he didn’t, then he would take advantage of Blue again.  
  
Honey leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Black’s pussy. It was already pretty wet, and he tried not to think about how that was from feeding on Blue. He summoned his tongue and licked at it, only flinching once before committing to the task. He had to, for his brother.  
  
“Very good,” Black hooked one leg around Honey’s neck and stroked his skull. “You can let him go, Papyrus. Go ahead and help yourself to Blue. Do what you’ve been wanting to do.” Slim gasped.  
  
Honey froze. What had Slim been wanting to do? He tried to pull away from Black, but he was much stronger than Slim. Just his leg was enough to keep him in place. He was stuck, helpless, as he felt the bed shift under Black. Slim took a little while to get to Blue, though all Honey had to go off of was the bed. It eventually settled, and then he had nothing. That was somehow worse.  
  
“If you’re not going to entertain me, I’ll just have to go join them,” Black said, but he sounded quite pleased. Honey jumped and got his tongue moving again. He was distracted as he licked, but Black didn’t seem to mind. He hummed and pet Honey again.  
  
“Oooh…” he heard Blue moan, crushing his hope that Slim might not take advantage of his helpless state. All he could do was try to keep Black from making it any worse. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love this so much..... -loves this so much-
> 
> [Lyco](https://www.pillowfort.io/lycowolfbunny) drew pretty art for it, tooooooo <3

“Comfortable?”

Blue shifted, even though he was. That was what made him uncomfortable. The plush chair and lack of bindings had to be some kind of ruse. Black hadn’t been this nice to him since he first came here.

“Yes…” he answered, wary of upsetting Black and making whatever he had in store worse.

“Good,” Black leaned over him, his hand on the back of the chair. Blue sank into the soft back, instinctively trying to create distance between them. “I think it’s high time you had a little more freedom around here.”

“Y—you do?” Blue asked, wondering where the trap lay. There’s no way that Black was just going to let him wander around unless he had something… or someone… “Oh,” he whispered.

Black’s grin sharpened as he read the recognition on his face. Of course, since he had Honey Blue couldn’t just leave, or even resist. He stayed completely still as Black continued forward into his personal space. It was almost lover-like, the way he brushed his teeth against Blue’s cheekbone. Blue shivered, feeling them scrape against his bones as Black moved down towards to his neck.

The soft touch of Black’s tongue startled him. That wasn’t what he had been preparing for. Black slowly licked him in a way that just screamed ‘savoring’. Blue started to tremble, tears once again prickling at his sockets. It wasn’t like crying ever helped, so he wasn’t sure why his body insisted on doing it every time.

Black’s teeth slid into his vertebrae easily, the prickling of pain smoothed over by his strange venom. Warmth radiated out from the spot almost too quickly. When Black withdrew the fangs and began to lap at the spot again, Blue’s trembling transformed into something much worse. Pleasurable shudders worked their way from his neck down to his pelvis, gathering there until his body went limp in the chair. He almost wanted Black to bite him again so he could have more.

No, no. He didn’t want Black to feed off of him. He wanted it to stop. That didn’t keep him from moaning into his mouth as Black peeled back his shirt and sunk his teeth into his clavicle. The thin bone was practically punctured straight through, but there wasn’t any room for pain in his body. Hot arousal flooded his bones instead. His magic formed automatically, pressing against the soft cushion of the chair.

“How… responsive,” Black murmured around sucking on the wound in Blue’s clavicle. Blue whimpered. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this. He wasn’t supposed to want to move so he could rub himself against the chair for that little bit more.

Black drew away, finally, but only to kneel down. Blue would have drawn away, if he could. Or so he told himself. Black’s hand running up his femur, pushing his shorts out of the way, shouldn’t have felt as nice as it did. It was only because of the venom. The sharp cry of pleasure that he produced as Black bit into his upper femur didn’t mean anything. He hated it. He hated it.

Even worse, Black pushed his hand up against the growing wet spot in Blue’s shorts, providing pressure to his desperate magic. It tightened happily and gushed out more. The touch continued while Black licked up the marrow trickling down Blue’s leg. He only paused to look up at Blue with a smirk.

“Oh yes, I don’t think I’ll need the chain with you anymore,” he said, and Blue was afraid he was right.


End file.
